Civil War
: "We used to do the right thing, that's what we fought for, that's what we believed in.." : ―Steve Rogers Civil War is TMO's first mass-crossover and is a huge event that will define The Marvel Omniverse moving on, it is a battle between the Mutants, S.H.I.E.L.D, and importantly, Captain America and Iron Man, bringing characters from all over Earth into one. Background Black Panther Brotherhood of Mutants Spider-Man and Iron Man Phoenix-Force Mutant-riots Ronin Ant-Man and the Wasp Moon Knight Jean Grey Civil War Space Expedition After a mysterious implosion of a U.S Spacecraft near Earth, the X-Men travel to the spacecraft to investigate and stop it from crashing into Earth using their ship, the Blackbird. Upon getting in close-range Jean and Wolverine volunteer to go to it, being able to withstand space, but Jean ultimately goes only to be consumed by the Phoenix-Force, Cyclops sees this and quickly puts on a space-suit and goes to Jean, she throws him back at the Blackbird and begins to travel back to Earth. Battle in the Sahara She crashes into the Sahara Desert and the Blackbird quickly arrives after, her costume is changed, red and yellow now. They quickly exit the Blackbird and rush to Jean's aid but she begins using her powers to kill and destroy the nearby town Coincidentally several high-level S.H.I.E.L.D agents we're meeting at a S.H.I.E.L.D base near this town in the Sahara, they quickly move into the area to contain the situation. Fury is able to shoot a powerful tranquilizer at her which knocks her out, the X-Men get to her body first and make sure she's alive and S.H.I.E.L.D corners them. At first the X-Men want to fight, especially Wolverine who had been secretly dating Jean, but Cyclops surrenders and gets the X-Men to also. The Avengers Compound The Avengers are currently relaxing at the Avengers Mansion, Tony Stark however is touring Peter Parker of the Compound, Peter is very ecstatic to be meeting the Avengers but it's cut short when Nick Fury and the X-Men knock at their door. Upon being debriefed, the group breaks into argument of what to do, the first sides of the teams are shown, however a bit of fighting breaks out leading some to break out. While heroes Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Panther enter a room to talk with Director Nick Fury, Wolverine hits the ground beginning to die due to SHIELD putting a power-dampening collar on him, Spider-Man proves himself and rips it off using his super strength not caring for the arguing going on. Jean Grey the enters ending the arguments by saying she agrees to containment, and then we skip several hours. In the Basement During the last few hours the heroes changed into casuals and Spider-Man took the younger ones like Iceman and others to the basement's pool while the adults discuss. The Avengers meet in one of the basement's living rooms and discuss what to do with Jean Grey, a majority of the Avengers are there even Wasp and Thor Odinson, but not Wolverine.. Clash at the Compound Wolverine had met and begged the Brotherhood of Mutants to help him get Jean from containment and save her, they did agree believing containment was mutant cruelty and broke into the compound rather loudly. The Avengers and group journey outside and battle en-sieges between the heroes and the Brotherhood. However Magneto is not present until the end where he leaves with Jean Grey, Logan is revealed that Dark Phoenix was amplifying his emotion of love for Jean which made him act so recklessly to talk to Magneto and Brotherhood. A Surprising Death The heroes feel angered and sad, they had lost to the Brotherhood, however it's interrupted when a scream is heard from the Mansion's kitchen, EVERYONE rushes into the kitchen only to find Wasp, dead, and the Blob feasting on her corpse. Wasp had caught Blob in the kitchen and battled him but lost to him The Week Following Clint and Bobbi Morse go on their first official date together at some pristine restaurant. Clint and Bobbi talk for a bit until they both get a call. Somebody bombed the new mutant-human school. New York Bombing Nitro is what he was nicknamed, he had a family in the Sahara where he lived and they died to Jean Grey, in response he developed bombs and suicide-bombed a historical event, which was the opening of the first Mutant-Human school, hundreds of lives we're lost, young ones too. Aftermath In response to this horrifying act and those leading up to it, the United Nations invented the Sahara Accords and demanded Avengers and heroes to sign it, Captain America and few quit the Avengers defying the law believing it was a bad law. Signing the Accords The Avengers and such are at United Nations meeting and talk about recent events and such and how they might've done things better before entering. The heroes then enter the main hall to find a glass room in the center with a table and chairs for them, the United Nations will be sitting outside of the room watching them sign it. The Assassination The glass room went on a lockdown mode locking them in and the meeting was bombed, many lives like King T'Chaka U'Daku we're lost, the Avengers and such quickly searched the area but it was futile, the terrorist escaped. Vision however is able to find video of a red-haired woman in a trenchcoat leaving moments before the bombing, they suspect Jean Grey and travel to the X-Mansion. The Secret Avengers During the meeting, Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson had met with the X-Men at the X-Mansion to discuss partnership as they believe the same things, Jean is for them to handle and not S.H.I.E.L.D or Iron Man, and because of this the two-teams form into one. Avengers vs X-Men The heroes arrive at the X-Mansion, Black Widow and Black Panther head into the forest and sneak onto the roof in-costume incase things get hostile while the others go to ask about Jean. Things do get hostile as expected, the X-Men demand they leave but the heroes demand answers but more softly due to them mourning what had happened and the lives lost. Widow drops down when Colossus pushes Iron Man and then fighting begins in and outside of the Mansion. Black Widow and Colossus fight and he does mention that he is going to win easily, she says that it was only a distraction and Iron Man bursts in attacking Colossus as he throws Black Widow out a window. Falcon fights War Machine, Hawkeye and Black Panther fight Captain America who quickly gets his shield. All the fighting ends when Widow gets word of the Brotherhood and Jean invading the Helicarrier IV, she announces this and battle stops and the heroes combined go to the Helicarrier knowing their quarrel isn't important when Jean is involved. Destruction of the Helicarrier IV When the heroes arrive they battle Toad and an army full of Multiple-Man, they all-regroup when Jean is spotted. They try and reason with Jean but she is not Jean, she is Dark Phoenix and the Helicarrier begins to shake, it's going to crash into ther recieving Jean Grey, the heroes plotted what to do with her and how to keep her out f SHIELD's hands, Black Widow (who joined the team) says they should call their oon Friend Moon Knight, they all are fine with this and askMe Hudson River. As Jean goes to fly off Vision flies up and knocks her out, the heroes load her into their Quinjet then escape before the Helicarrier crashes. Twists, Planning, and a lot of Sacrifce After the event the heroes plot what to do with Jean and how to keep her out of SHIELD's grips, Black Widow (who joined their side) suggests they call-up Moon Knight, they do so and he agrees with Frenchie to get her out of the country, the heroes then suit up and some even get new costumes. It's also revealed by Daredevil that Magneto was the puppetmaster of the entire story and he's been manipulating the heroes to get Jean in such fear that she joins the Brotherhood of Mutants. Meeting at the Tower Tony willingly gave Jean Grey to the X-Men but they plan to get her back, Peter, who was revealed to be there for the last few days since Tony sent him a message to go there and forgot and never messaged saying he could leave. Peter reveals that he put his time to good use and discovered that the Secret Avengers and X-Men plan to meet an unknown at the Airport and get her out of the country. The heroes suit-up and Tony gives Peter Parker a new costume labelled Iron Spider based on the joke Peter made at the Mansion tour about his name being Iron Spider. Clash of the Avengers The heroes meet lining up on their team's sides, after Captain America and Iron Man exchange some words battle begins with everyone breaking off into their own fight like Hawkeye (who switches sides) and Black Panther, Namor and Mockingbird and Hawkeye (even though they are on the same-side Clint doesn't want Mockingbird to get hurt), Falcon and Spider-Man, Iron Man and Cyclops, Colossus and others. Daredevil arrives in a tank truck and he quickly hits the breaks not to ram into anyone, however the tanker flips off going infront of the truck, Spider-Man quickly swings in catching it and the two exchange comments, Spider-Man is upset because they we're friends. Jean Grey, Hawkeye, and Moon Knight do escape, even when Spider-Man got on-board the Moon Jet (he was thrown out by Hawkeye and his armor went offline making him stuck in the wilderness), the fight ends with Tony and Capts fight in the Airport. Steve barely wins and Tony tells him that the shield he holds doesn't belong to him, and so he gives it up leaving, he won. But did anyone win? Aftermath Late to the Party Spider-Man arrives in his undies and mask, having ditched the costume because he needed to arrive as quick as possible, he only discovers that everyone left. Food-fight Blob is licking his plate in the Raft prison but the lights begin to flicker and shut-down, as they come back on Blob is found dead without a head, Yellowjacket got his revenge. The Crash Hawkeye and Moon-Knight escaped but the Moon Jet was crashed, it's revealed that Dark Phoenix was the real puppetmaster of the plot and is using Magneto for something nobody knows.. S.H.I.E.L.D Peter Parker sneaks into his room and quickly puts clothes on, he then heads downstairs into his living room to find Nick Fury with Aunt May on the couch, she turns with a horrified look and calls Peter Spider-Man. Assemble Tony receives a letter days later, in the letter, Rogers apologizes for everything that happened and how Magneto and Jean are the puppetmasters and manipulated the heroes and caused the UN bombing, as well as noting his regret that he cannot accept the accords. He tells Stark that he knows the day will come when the team will need to assemble and act like one again.Category:Timeline Category:Important Events Category:Events Category:Crossovers Category:Avengers Stories Category:X-Men Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Secret Avengers Stories Category:Captain America stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:War Machine Stories Category:Black Widow Stories Category:Quicksilver Stories Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Hawkeye Stories Category:Mockingbird Stories Category:Phil Coulson Stories Category:Nick Fury Stories Category:Cyclops Stories Category:Beast Stories Category:Phoenix Stories Category:Magneto Stories Category:Brotherhood of Mutants stories Category:Blob Stories Category:Ant-Man Stories Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Stories Category:Wasp Stories Category:Falcon stories Category:Wolverine Stories Category:Colossus Stories Category:Fantastic Four Stories Category:Human Torch Stories Category:Hulk Stories Category:Vision Stories Category:Scarlet Witch Stories Category:Thor Odinson Stories Category:Black Panther stories Category:T'Chaka Stories Category:Daredevil Stories Category:Moon Knight Stories Category:Frenchie Stories Category:Namor Stories